


Little!Stiles/Daddy!Peter Verse

by sneksonaplane



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ageplay, Daddy Kink, Daddy Peter, M/M, little stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneksonaplane/pseuds/sneksonaplane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just various shorts with little Stiles and Peter as his daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Little Red Riding Hood

“Daddy?”

Stiles tried to use his quiet voice like Daddy always told him to do when they were indoors and people were trying to sleep at night, he really did, but he’d never quite gotten the hang of whispering so it was more like one of those stage whispers and not much quieter than his voice usually was. Still, Daddy didn’t answer him. He kept just laying in their bed on his tummy, eyes closed as Stiles inched closer to him until their faces were nearly touching.

“Hey, Daddy?”

No response.

Growing impatient, Stiles poked Peter’s arm gently and spoke right into his ear.

“Daddyyyyy. Pssssttt…Daddy? Daddykins, daddy-o, dada, papa, dad-”

He would have continued and was getting ready to poke his Daddy again, this time on his face, when Peter’s eyes snapped open and he interrupted.

“Stiles. What?”

With a pleased hum, the teenager shrugged and poked Peter’s nose anyways, just for fun. “Wanted to see if you were awake.”

Seeming much less happy with the situation than his little was, Peter groaned and rolled over so that he was on top of Stiles, nuzzling the boy’s neck both to scent him and in an attempt to lull him into a more cuddly, sleepy mood. “It’s bedtime, sweetheart. Neither of us should be awake.” He pressed a soft kiss right below Stiles’ ear, making him giggle and squirm beneath his Daddy.

“Not sleepy, Daddy.” Stiles pouted and wrapped his legs around the older man, his arms around his neck, clinging to him like a limpet.

“Hmm. What do you think we should do about that? Perhaps a warm drink will help make you sleepy?” Peter gently disentangled himself from the boy’s grasp so he could hold himself above Stiles, looking down at him questioningly. The little perked up, pout replaced with a hopeful grin. “Hot cocoa?” He suggested.

Unable to help but chuckle, Stiles’ Daddy shook his head and got out of bed, taking the little into his arms and carrying him out of their bedroom before he could protest. “No hot cocoa, pup. It’s too late for that much sugar. How about milk?”

Stiles gave a token protest by making a disgusted sound before releasing his most dramatic, put upon sigh. “Fiiine. Then you tell me a bedtime story?” Peter smiled and nodded his agreement, not pointing out that he’d read Stiles a bedtime story already, about half an hour ago. Stiles flashed a grin of his own as they entered the kitchen and he was placed on the countertop while Peter prepared his drink. His Daddy was such a pushover sometimes.

Less than ten minutes later found them in bed again, Peter holding a worn out copy of Little Red Riding Hood and Stiles snuggled up against him while he drank his bottle. (Usually the little insisted he was too big for bottles, he wasn’t a baby, but he was feeling especially little tonight and besides, Daddy wouldn’t let him risk spilling milk all over the bed.)

“Alright, pup. After this it really is bedtime, so you need to settle down now, okay?”

“‘Kay. Thanks, Daddy.” Stiles tried to talk without releasing the bottle from his mouth, a stream of milk escaping and dripping down his chin until Peter wiped it away with his thumb.

“You’re very welcome, sweetheart.” The werewolf kissed the top of his boy’s head before opening the children’s picture book to the first page and starting to read.


	2. Grownup Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They don't always have sex when Stiles is little. Sometimes it's too much for him to handle, makes him feel overwhelmed and scared and bad inside. Peter puts an end to whatever they're doing at the first indication that it's too much for Stiles, and sometimes he won't even initiate anything sexual if he thinks the little won't be able to handle it. There are times, though, when Stiles can not only handle sex with his daddy, he loves it and will beg Peter to play “grownup games” with him.
> 
> OR
> 
> literally just pwp where Stiles fucks his Daddy Peter.

They don't always have sex when Stiles is little. Sometimes it's too much for him to handle, makes him feel overwhelmed and scared and bad inside. Peter puts an end to whatever they're doing at the first indication that it's too much for Stiles, and sometimes he won't even initiate anything sexual if he thinks the little won't be able to handle it. There are times, though, when Stiles can not only handle sex with his daddy, he loves it and will beg Peter to play “grownup games” with him.

Stiles is hard when he wakes up from his afternoon nap. He's also all alone in bed, his daddy nowhere to be found, and that's just not okay. 

"Daddyyyy!" He knows he doesn't need to yell, Daddy is a werewolf and could hear him even if he was a lot quieter. But he figures Daddy will show up faster if he's loud. 

Stiles is right. His daddy walks into the room seconds later, looking mildly concerned. "Did you have a bad dream, sweetheart?" As he goes to sit beside Stiles on the bed, he must scent the little's arousal, because his worried look fades and is replaced with an indulgent smile. "Or maybe it was a very good dream, hm?" 

Giggling, Stiles nods and kicks the blankets off his legs to reveal his tented boxer shorts. "Can we play grownup games, Daddy?" He wiggles impatiently, palming his cock through his boxers. 

Peter's eyes have gone dark as he stares at Stiles with obvious arousal, a smirk on his lips. "Of course we can."

Stiles is still laying down, so Peter positions himself over the teenager and leans down to kiss him, pressing their bodies together. It's impossible for Stiles not to squirm and grind against his daddy, releasing happy little sighs against his lips while he works on getting Peter out of his clothes. 

He manages to get the man's pants and boxers shoved down simultaneously, but struggles with his shirt until Peter laughs and pulls away long enough to take it off himself. He helps Stiles out of his boxers too, and then they’re both naked, and Stiles moans into his daddy’s mouth when they kiss again and their hard cocks press against each other. 

Peter ducks his head so he can scent Stiles, growling and kissing down the pale column of Stiles’ throat. Meanwhile Stiles can’t keep his hands off his daddy, dragging his fingernails through the hair on Peter’s stomach leading down to his cock one minute, then palming his ass the next, which earns him another low growl. Grinning, Stiles dips his fingers lower until they’re teasing over Peter’s hole. The older man’s reaction is exactly what he’d hoped for, a groan and none too gentle bite to his shoulder that will probably leave a bruise, a hard thrust of hips against his own. 

“Daddy.” Stiles whines, tugging at Peter’s hair to get the man to look at him and panting “Wanna be inside you.”

“Fuck.” Peter exhales sharply, drops his head, sucking another mark into his little’s neck before he leans over to the nightstand beside their bed to retrieve a bottle of lube. He smiles down at Stiles, pressing another gentle kiss to his lips before he moves down between the boy’s legs. “You want to fuck your daddy, sweetheart?” He murmurs, and his breath is warm against Stiles’ cock, making him whimper and thrust his hips forward automatically. “We can do that. I just need to get myself ready for you. Can I suck you while I get ready?”

All Stiles can do is nod, because Peter is already pressing open mouthed kisses against the head of his cock and his tongue keeps teasing over the slit and it’s so good he forgets how to talk for a minute, he needs more. Of course he wants Daddy to suck him. His eyes meet Peter’s as he takes Stiles’ cock into his mouth, bobbing his head and sucking so perfectly Stiles is worried he’ll come too soon. It doesn’t help that he knows his daddy has a hand between his own legs, fingering his hole so he’ll be wet and open enough to take Stiles.

He can’t stop his hips from jerking up, fucking into the warm mouth around his cock, but Peter doesn’t protest, just takes Stiles deeper. Stiles has definitely regained the ability to talk now, because he can’t shut himself up, can’t stop himself from moaning praises for his daddy’s mouth. 

“So good...your mouth, Daddy! Your mouth feels so good, love it when you suck me, Daddy, love you.” Stiles babbles, one hand in Peter’s hair while he uses the other to trace over his daddy’s lips where they’re stretched around the base of his cock.

It’s only when he’s dangerously close to coming that Peter pulls away, releasing Stiles’ dick from his mouth with a wet, filthy sound that makes Stiles shudder. A desperate whine escapes the little at the loss of all that warm suction around his cock, but all he receives in return for his whining and pouting is a smirk.

“Shh, don’t worry.” Peter kisses his stomach to draw a giggle from Stiles before he sits up, three lube slick fingers sliding out of his hole. “We’re not done, it’s just time for you to fuck me, sweetheart.” His smirk widens at the wrecked groan his words produce from his little. “How do you want me?”

“On your back.” Stiles doesn’t hesitate to answer, he’s beyond ready to get inside his daddy, and soon they’ve switched positions, Peter laying on his back with Stiles kneeling between his legs. The older man lifts his knees, spreading his legs open for Stiles to see his hole, shiny with lube and gaping just enough for him to know Peter had definitely done a thorough job prepping himself. 

Holding the base of his cock, Stiles rubs the head against his daddy’s hole just to feel it twitch and open for him before he slowly pushes inside. Once he’s started he can’t make himself stop or slow down for even a second, hips jackrabbiting forward until he’s fully seated with his balls pressed against Peter’s ass.

Stiles falls forward with a loud moan, holding himself up over Peter with his hands on the sides of the man’s head as he draws his hips back and then thrusts forward, starting to fuck his daddy hard.

“Does that feel good, sweetheart? You like feeling your dick so deep in Daddy’s ass? Like fucking me like you’re a big boy?” Peter always talks Stiles through sex, it’s completely filthy, and the only signs that he’s not as composed as he looks are the occasional gasps and growls that escape him. “How does it feel, fucking your daddy? Tell me how it feels, Stiles.” His legs are wrapped around Stiles’ waist now, one hand in the teenager’s hair so he can hold him still and watch the little’s face as he thrusts frantically into his daddy.

Stiles’ voice comes out breathy and higher than usual when he answers, obedient as always as he tries to describe how he’s feeling to his daddy. “It- ah, feels good, Daddy.” He moans, his breath hitching, his mouth open against Peter’s neck, not quite kissing him, just mouthing at the skin there and panting desperately into his ear. “Feels tight, Daddy, all tight and hot and wet, and- Daddy!”

Peter’s legs have tightened around Stiles suddenly, pulling him closer, deeper, and the new angle feels good for him too if his groan of “Fuck, Stiles, good boy..” is any indication. He gets impossibly tighter and Stiles swears he can feel his dick throb. “Are you going to come inside Daddy? Gonna fill me with your come, baby, breed me up?”

“Yes!” Stiles can’t help crying out, just like he can’t help fucking forward in sharp, fast thrusts, clumsy like it’s his first time fucking someone, overeager like the little boy he is for his daddy. “Gonna come, gonna-” His lips find Peter’s in a sloppy kiss, and he’s panting and breathlessly mumbling “Daddy” against the werewolf’s open mouth. He almost cries when Peter breaks the kiss, but his daddy cups Stiles’ face in his hands, looks up at him and murmurs, “Come on, sweetheart. Come for Daddy.” He can’t find it in him to be upset that they’re not kissing anymore because now he’s coming, hips stuttering and then going still while he shoots off inside his daddy. 

Peter keeps clenching around his cock, milking him through his orgasm, and Stiles’ loud groan sounds more like a sob as he finishes, grinding his hips in slow circles before letting his cock slip from the man’s hole. Daddy is still hard, so Stiles eagerly moves down until his head is between Peter’s legs, not hesitating to lick a broad stripe over his fucked out hole. He can hear his daddy curse and growl, feels one hand gripping his hair and knows Peter is probably using his other hand to jerk off while Stiles tongues at his hole, eventually fucking it inside as his own come leaks out of Peter and onto his tongue. 

When Peter moans “That’s it, baby, lick Daddy’s hole, fuck,” and he tenses around the boy’s tongue, Stiles knows he’s about to come. Pressing his lips to Peter’s hole, he sucks, lapping at the come that continues to drip out of him. He keeps going as his daddy comes and doesn’t stop until a few minutes after, when all traces of come and lube have been licked away.

“Was I good, Daddy?” Stiles sits up, ducking his head so he can clean up the come on Peter’s stomach with his tongue, too. He hears a chuckle from above him, and Stiles is proud to note that his daddy still sounds out of breath when he answers. “You were perfect, sweetheart. Daddy’s perfect boy.”


End file.
